Concequences
by Syrae
Summary: A slip of the tongue leaves our couple with some serious concequences... Fluff. Oneshot. Mostly dialogue.


**AN: No guys, keep breathing, I haven't ditched 'Attached'. That story is far from finished, so I'm working on it. Here's just another drabble that I wrote a few years ago when I first started to write in English, so it's not my best work, and it's absolutely not possible to have this on the show, so bear with me. **

**Have fun!**

* * *

McMurphy's

Friday July 19

2115 hours local

Mac turned around on her stool, leaning against the bar. She didn't know if she had to enjoy this Friday night, or not. The past week had been hell, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get Chloe's sad voice out of her head. They'd arranged that Chloe could spend a couple of days at Mac's during her summer holiday, but Chloe called and told her that her father made other plans. That was another bummer, after all the other disappointments Mac had to catch this week.

A man approached her and Mac sighed. Great, she could have that as well.

"Hey baby," he said. "What are you doing alone tonight?"

"I'm sorry; I'm not available, nor interested." Mac turned her attention to the door.

"Why not?" the man kept going.

"Because I'm married." Mac surprised herself by saying that. Where the hell did that come from?

The man looked at her hands. "I don't see a wedding ring."

"Correct. The jeweler had to put another diamond in it." Mac looked around and luckily for her Harm walked in that very moment. "See, there is my husband."

She slipped of her stool and walked over to Harm. Harm smiled at her.

"Hey, Ninja-girl."

"Hey, Flyboy." Mac pulled him down and kissed him on his lips. Harm tried to pull away at first, but gave up quickly and kissed her back.

"What did I do to deserve that, Marine?" Harm asked as they came up for air.

"Irritating guy over at the bar tried to make some moves on me. Told him you're my husband."

Harms jaw dropped to the floor, and then he grinned. "I'm always your back–up aren't I?"

"You got that right, sailor." Mac looked up to him. "Do you mind?"

"Why would I mind?" Harm took her hand. "Let's get some drinks, and then see if we can find the others."

"They're not here yet," Mac said as they walked over to the bar. "Everyone is late tonight."

"Well, that gives us more time together." Harm wrapped his arms around his waist. "What do you want to drink?"

"Tonic with a squeeze of lime."

"You could've told me to get the usual." Harm ordered and kissed her in her neck. Mac giggled and tried to push him away.

Harm caught the guy that tried to make moves on Mac earlier, looking at them. "Something interesting?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you staring at my lovely wife?"

"I'm not staring at your wife." The man squirmed under Harm's intense gaze.

"Right, and I'm Jude Law. Tell that someone else." Harm raised his eyebrows. "Well? Are you going to answer?"

The man shrugged. "It's nothing. Didn't you ever look at beautiful women before you got married?"

Harm shook his head. "No. The only one I ever looked at was my wife. There were no other women beautiful enough for me to look at."

Mac turned around in his arms and put her hand over his lips. "Harm, drop it, will you?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." Harm kissed the top of her nose. "Hey, didn't I promise to dance with you tonight?"

Mac smiled. "I do remember something like that."

"Well then, Mrs. Rabb, may I please have the honor of this dance?" Harm offered her his arm.

"You most certainly may, sir." Mac couldn't believe this was running so smooth. Pretending to be… This was all she ever wanted, but never what she got. This night would be a glimpse of what being married to Harm would mean.

After their dance, Harm took her back to the bar. "How about we order some cider?" he suggested.

"What is there to celebrate Flyboy?"

"What?" Harm looked at her as if he was shocked. "Don't tell me you don't remember this date, honey?" The term of endearment just slipped out as if he'd always used it.

Mac smiled up to him. "If you tell me, I will remember what this date is about."

"Today is our anniversary." Harm flashed his Flyboy-grin at her.

Mac's smile grew wider. "So you remembered? I was thinking when you were gonna surprise me."

"Right now seems like the moment." Harm gave her a long kiss. "Reconsidering; let's go home and celebrate this properly."

Mac kissed him again. And again. And again. For some odd reason, there was nothing else to be done. Their feelings for each other evident in their kiss. No more words were needed. "Sounds like an idea, squid."

"Good." Harm pulled away from her and they went to get their coats. Three minutes later, they were gone.

* * *

JAG HQ

Monday July 22

0915 hours

"Harm, we're late." The both of them were standing in the parking lot.

"I know we're late, Marine." Harm grabbed his cover and briefcase. They'd spent the entire weekend together, and now they were both late for work.

"Come on Harm, the General wants that report on his desk by 1000." They walked into the building and ran up the stairs, since the elevator still had to be repaired.

"Coffee?" Harm asked as they walked into the bullpen.

"Would be great. You're an angel."

Harm grinned. "I heard that before."

Mac slapped his arm. "Stay on the ground Flyboy. Don't fly to high."

"I won't. How do you take your coffee again?"

Mac shook her head. "You are supposed to know that, so I'm not gonna tell you again." She disappeared into her office.

"Two black coffee on the way," Harm mumbled. When he walked back into Macs office, he caught her playing with her wedding ring. "You don't regret that we did this, do you?"

Mac smiled up to him. "Close the hatch behind you counselor, and I might answer that question."

Harm did as asked and looked at her. "Well?"

"Of course not. I'm not ever gonna let you get rid of me."

"Good. You just earned your bagel." Harm handed her the paper bag.

"Oh thank you! You're the best!" Mac kissed him on his cheek. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork to wrap up."

"I'll leave you and the paperwork all by yourself. See you at lunch?"

"Come get me at 1230." Mac smiled one more time at him before Harm left her office.

She couldn't believe they were actually married. Saturday morning, they woke up, looked at each other and thought one thing: Hello future. Five hours later, they were on their way to Vegas. Sunday morning at a little pass 1100 hours, they were husband and wife.

"Ma'am, the General would like to see you." Jen stuck her head into Macs office.

"Thank you, Jen." Mac swallowed her bite.

"Skipped breakfast ma'am?" Jen asked with a smile on her face.

"We were running a little late." Mac thought about those words as she stood up. Should she explain to Jen or not? Mac decided not to, Jen would find out later. "Did the General say why he wanted to see me?"

"No, ma'am. But I had to call Commander Rabb in as well, so I guess it's important."

Mac frowned while she followed Jen to Cresswell's office. Harm got called in as well?

"Sir, you wanted to see me?"

Cresswell looked up. "Yes, Colonel. Take a seat."

Mac smiled at Harm and sat down. The expression on the Generals face didn't look to good, but Harm was here with her, and that was all that mattered right now.

"Webb, it's your stand."

Now Mac saw Webb standing in the other corner of Cresswell's office. She had been so focused on Harm that she hadn't noticed him. What was he doing here?

"Good morning, both of you. To get straight to the point, we believe we have a leak somewhere in the new technology system. One of the guys that's working on this gives information to the Russian. We want you two to go find out who that leak is."

Harm and Mac exchanged looks. "What does JAG has to do with this?" Harm asked.

"The entire program is set up by the Navy, Commander. For once, you are helping us out. I think that tells you enough'.

Harm sighed. "Where is that base, or whatever it is they're leading that program from?"

"Venice."

"Venice?" Harm and Mac echoed. "Why in Venice?"

"They chose some Italian Navy office to try the system for a while, and that office is in Venice."

Mac laughed. Cresswell, Harm and Webb looked at her. "Are you okay Colonel?"

"Yes sir, I'm fine. It's nothing."

Harm narrowed his eyes; not believing it was nothing. Mac left it for what it was, deciding to tell Harm later if he insisted on knowing.

"When are we leaving?" she asked, turning her attention from her husband to Webb. She liked that she was being able to say that, even if it was only in her head. Her husband.

"In sixteen hours. You'll find everything you need to know in the files." Webb handed them both files.

"Was that all, sir?" Mac asked.

Cresswell nodded. "That was it. Dismissed."

They stood at attention and left the office.

"Now tell me, why were you laughing at me?"

"Who says I was laughing at you, Navy?" Mac looked over her shoulder at him as she walked to her office.

"I'm saying you were laughing at me, Marine," Harm shot back. "'That should do the trick."

Mac chuckled. "It was nothing. Go back to work. I'll tell you over dinner tonight." She pushed him out of her office.

"I don't like this, Tiger."

"What are you going to do about it?" She looked up at him, batting her lashes.

Harm flashed his Flyboy-grin. "Did I tell you you look radiant today?"

"Oh no Flyboy, flattery will get you no-where." Mac half closed her office door. "I'll see you at lunch."

Harm shook his head. "I'll get it out of you before dinner," he said. "And I'll use all my weapons."

Mac laughed again. "I guess you pretty much used all of them Harm."

"I've learned some new ones recently, jarhead. And I'm not afraid to use them."

Mac shook her head at him. "Get out of here, Stickboy. You're way to sticky today."

Harm winked at her and left for his own office. Both of them never saw the meaningful looks of the rest of the staff.

* * *

JAG HQ

Thursday January 21

0905 hours

Mac walked into the office, softly singing one of her favorite songs. She didn't even care that she was five minutes late; today was very special. Today was their six months anniversary. The last six months had been a total blast for both of them. They argued, like every other couple did, but at least less than before they got married. The way their life was going was unbelievable. So smooth, so perfect. The only bummer was that Harm wasn't here to share this beautiful day with her.

Mac didn't even care to get her briefcase in her office. Still singing she walked to the break room and greeted everybody cheerfully. They all looked surprised.

"Good morning to you too, Colonel," Cresswell said. "It's good to see you're in such a good mood today."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Mac smiled widely, and poured herself a cup of coffee. "And to be honest, I'm not planning on losing it."

He shook his head. "Keep it up, Colonel."

"I'm sure I will, sir." Mac took a sip of her coffee. Then she remembered she had to do something very important. "Excuse me for a minute; I have a phone call to make."

Harriet followed her to her office. "There's a present in your office, ma'am."

Mac looked at her in surprise. "A present?" She could see Harriet was excited.

"Yes, ma'am."

Mac opened her office door and held still. It was filled with roses from top to bottom. "Oh my god." So Harm gave her roses for their anniversary.

"They just kept coming, ma'am." Harriet smiled from ear to ear.

"How many roses are there standing in my office, Harriet?"

"114 ma'am."

"114?"

"Yes, ma'am. Nine and a half dozen. Nine dozen white roses and half a dozen red ones, ma'am."

Mac shook her head. Harm must've gone through a lot of trouble to get nine and a half dozen roses for her. She carefully walked into her office. "Is there a card somewhere?"

"Yes, the last half dozen had a card with it." Harriet picked the rose out of the vase. "There you go ma'am."

Mac put her briefcase, cover and coffee on her desk and took the card from Harriet. The envelope said Sarah. She opened it and read it out loud. There was just one simple line:

_Love is a gift and cannot be earned. It can only be given._

"That is so sweet, ma'am," Harriet said. "Do you know who send them?"

Mac shook her head. "I have no idea, Harriet." She made a mental note to thank Harm when he came home that night.

"What the hell happened in here?" Sturgis looked inside.

"The Colonel got nine and a half dozen roses from a secret admirer," Harriet said.

"Is that so Mac?" Sturgis arched an eyebrow.

Mac smiled. "I have no idea who sent them." Inside, she had to laugh. Her wedding ring was secure on a chain around her neck. No one had seen it except for Harm. They didn't have to know. Not yet.

"And, do you know who they're from?" Jen walked in as well.

"No Jen, I don't. I wish I did though. I want to thank that person for his kindness."

"People, why are you standing here?" Cresswell looked in Macs office. "Did we miss something Colonel?"

"No sir. I don't know who send them." Mac bit her lip to hold her laughter. Everyone was looking at her. "What?"

"You're blushing, Colonel." The General gave her a look.

Mac blushed even more. "I just think it's very special to get nine and a half dozen roses, sir."

"You're right. It is special. Well people, back to work, all of you." Everybody left her office and Mac closed her door and blinds.

She smiled and picked up her phone to make a call.

* * *

JAG HQ

Monday January 21

1700 hours

Mac had been right; there hadn't been a single thing that destroyed her mood today. She was still singing her song, cleaning up her desk. It was almost time to go home. She hoped Harm had been able to come back from Norfolk on time. When Mac thought about Harm, she slowly started to move on the rhythm of her song.

"Somebody is cheerful today," she heard behind her.

"Harm!" she called and gave him a hug. "You made it!"

Harm smiled. "Of course, I did. This came for you when I came in, so I decided to deliver them to you." He handed her half a dozen red roses.

Mac laughed. "That must be the rest of the roses. There was half a dozen missing this morning." She put the vase on her desk.

"There is a card with it," Harm pointed.

"Sounds like you want me to read it, sailor." Mac picked the card out of the vase. "_Dear Princess, I want you to know that you're very special to me. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up this morning, but I promise I'll make it up to you. Happy six months anniversary baby, I love you. With my entire heart, your Soldier_'." Mac looked up to Harm. "Thank you."

Harm grinned. "You're welcome." He gave her another card. "You better take the card home if you don't want everybody else to find out about our secret."

"You're right. We don't want that to happen, do we?" Mac put the roses on her desk.

"Are you ready to head home?" Harm asked, picking her briefcase up.

Mac looked around. "Yeah, I'm good to go." She closed the door behind her as they walked out of her office. "Are we going somewhere special?"

"Not so curious, Colonel. You'll see it when it's time." Harm pushed the elevator button.

"You're no fun, sailor." Mac pocked him between his ribs.

"I'm not supposed to be fun until later this night, jarhead." Harm smiled. "Just wait and you'll see."

Neither one of them had seen Harriet walking into Macs office to get a file. And neither one noticed Mac forgot the original card that came with the roses.

* * *

JAG HQ

Monday July 21

1100 hours

"Hey Mac, do you have that Denver case-file here somewhere?" Harm walked into Macs office. Mac looked up and rose from her chair.

"It's somewhere. Follow me." Harm followed her to the bullpen.

"When was the last time you saw it then?" he asked, deciding to give her a hand.

"Don't know." Mac started searching between stacks of files. The General walked in.

"Rabb!"

"Yes, sir?" Harm and Mac said in unison, both looking for the file now.

Cresswell was startled and the entire bullpen went quiet. Harm and Mac kept looking for the file.

"Uhm, is there something you would like to explain?" the General asked.

"Found it!" Mac cheered. "Here it is." She handed Harm the file.

"Thank you honey, I knew we'd find it somewhere." Harm smiled.

"You can thank me properly after dinner tonight, squid."

"Rabb!" Cresswell said again.

Harm and Mac sighed and rolled their eyes. "Yes sir?"

"What is going on here?" Cresswell looked at the two senior officers. Something was different about them; had been different about them for the past year or something. He just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Going on where, sir?" Harm asked. He gave an almost invisible wink at Mac.

"Don't play dumb with me, Rabb!" Cresswell started to get pissed.

"Who are you meaning, sir?" Mac looked at him with big, innocent eyes.

"The Commander, of course!"

Mac patted Harms arm. "Good luck, handsome. Make it home save to us tonight?"

"Always beautiful, you know that." Harm flashed his famous grin.

Harriet's mouth fell open, and Jen was standing in the doorway to the General's office with a surprised look on her face. What the hell was going on with Harm and Mac?

"I have a package for Colonel Rabb?" The delivery guy walked into the bullpen.

"That's for me," Mac said and signed for it. She looked up to Harm and smiled widely.

"Is that…?" Harm asked and walked over to her.

"This is the package we've been waiting for, squid." Mac opened it. "It's a good thing your Mom saved all of this."

Cresswell stood there, not knowing what to do. He wanted to call them to order, but he also wanted to know what was in that box. He especially wanted to know what was going on between the two of them. If they were really what he was thinking they were.

"Ah, our wedding picture." Mac took a frame out of the box. "It was a good thing Frank insisted on paying for my dress, Flyboy."

Harm smiled and looked over her shoulder at the picture. "You were lucky my dress whites just had their trip to the dry cleaners, or you would've seen me in a tux."

"I wouldn't have married you if you had been in a tux," Mac stated. She set the picture in front of her, so that the rest of the bullpen could see it.

Harm wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why don't I think you were making a joke?"

"Because I wasn't." Mac kissed his cheek. "Oh, look at that. Perfect blackmail material, Flyboy." She was flipping through baby pictures of Harm.

Harm sighed dramatically. "You're not going to show our kids these are you?"

"I might." Mac found an envelope. "Your Mom was even kind enough to write a letter."

_Dear Harm and Sarah,_

_How are things with you two? Frank and I hope everything is okay over there. It's about time you guys come down here again. Grandma is asking for you over and over again, Sarah. We'll take her with us when we're coming your way again. _

_I couldn't find Harms christening gown that fast, but there is a picture of it with the rest. How is our grandkid growing? I hope you're taking good care of both of them Harmon, 'cause you know I'll kill you with my bare hands if you don't. If your Grandma doesn't in my place. _

_Happy first anniversary for now, and we'll see you soon. _

_Lots of love,_

_Trish and Frank_

Mac looked up to Harm. "Isn't that nice of your Mom, Harm?"

"What? That she couldn't find my christening gown but send pictures of me in the tub instead or that she'll kill me with her bare hands if I don't take good care of you two? If Grandma doesn't take her place?" He put his hand over Macs stomach.

Mac smiled. "Both."

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Sarah Rabb?" Harm turned her around.

"Nah. I love you way too much to let that happen."

"That was the answer I wanted to hear. Happy anniversary, honey."

"Happy anniversary to you too, Harm."

Harm lowered his head and their lips touched in a very soft kiss. The General cleared his throat and Harm let go of his wife.

"Yes, sir?"

"Aren't you going to ask permission to do that, son?" Cresswell grinned.

"Oh, right. Permission to kiss my wife, sir?" Harm looked at him.

"Permission granted, Commander. Just make it quick."

Harm nodded and kissed Mac again. "I love you," he whispered when they came up for air.

Mac kissed the top of his nose. "I love you, too." She pulled out of his embrace. "And if you would be so kind to excuse me now, I have a cake to take care of."

Harriet looked at Jen and Jen looked at Harriet. "Sir? Ma'am?" Harriet said, totally surprised.

"Yes, Harriet?" Harm and Mac smiled at her.

"Congratulations!" Harriet hugged them both. "I knew you would get it right some day."

Harm and Mac looked at each other. "Yeah Harriet, I think we knew that too. It just took an irritating guy in a bar to realize it."

Harriet arched an eyebrow.

Harm and Mac laughed. "Don't ask."

* * *


End file.
